Min Alltid
by Flix
Summary: "Join me, Tom. We can be unstoppable. All you have to do is shake my hand, and you'll never be hurt again." TomTord Gore Slash Future!Tom RedLeader!Tord
1. chapter 1

I do not own Eddsworld

No OCs

There might not be any ships, but still guys; this is the shipping of the characters, not their real life counter parts.

Tom Ridgwell is Tom Daniels

Edd is Edd Gold

Tord is Tord Lars

Paul is Pau

Patryk is Pat

Matt is Matt Sincere


	2. Chapter One: Pyro (Flame Gore Warning)

Two Years After 'The End':

Burning. Smoke. Fire. Pain.

Tom was kneeling, his lungs inhaling the fumes of smoke, on the burning ground. He was clutching the remains of his face, groaning in agony. He felt the thick flames bypass the material of his blue hoodie, producing harsh burns all along his lean arms. His screams pierced through the crackling and night silence as the red and blue inferno reached his bloody face. He felt them enter his red eye sockets, the blood mending with the cold warmth. He gripped his face harder, black and colorful spots started to appear. He whimpered loudly and fell forward, banging his blazing against the bloody floorboards. He gasped for the longing air, his lungs violently scorching. Tom laid, almost completely slaughtered, his last thought as the large spots invaded were:

'Why?'

Tord watched in sick fascination as the building went up in blazes. Of course this was not from his doing, or his army's, but from his old friends (Edd and Matt). Apparently Matt was the undoing for the trio and decided that Tom would be no more.

Tord's blue trench coat swished as he walked closer to the inferno. His heat resistant wear and metal arm shields him well as he strolled calmly inside the building. His gas mask (or protective mask in some places) took on a red and orange hue, while everything else was engulfed in flames. Tord's footsteps made the burning floorboards creak and behind him, sometimes fall apart. Tord stopped in front of a door, or lack there of, he walked through the entrance and the sight of a body laid on the burning blue floor. He sighed behind his mask and gently picked up the near dead corpse bridal style.

As Tord walked back through the flames, he looked back at the other two burned out doors, he spoke on a course voice with a thick Norwegian accent.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again, old friends."


	3. Chapter Two: The Only Fear

Tom floated in oblivion. A black-practically purple-substance, which was drifting and flowing around him, twisted and shined in the invisible pale light. It warped around his ankles, a comfortable gesture for now, the velvety texture and smooth texture sending small tingles down his vertebrae. He softly smiled at the silence and feeling. The witness closed his void eyes, peacefully.

Suddenly, the tar-like substance blinded itself to his clothing, roughly. His eyes snapped open as the matter pried his mouth open and ruggedly made its way into his body. Tom groaned in uncomfortableness and pain. It burned like Hellfire, the matter scorching through his vital organs and fusing with his crimson blood. Tom opened his mouth to scream, only to have his vocal cords painfully ripped through the hole. The dark purple material secured his arms/hands and his feet together so he was hog tied. His expression held torment and misery.

He was hopeless.

Tord looked curiously as the body squirmed in discomfort on the medical bed. Though Tom was tied down (with non-lethal handcuffs), the bed still moved and he could lift himself unconsciously about 3-4 inches high. Tord shook his head and turned around towards the doctor/tech fanatic, R.

"Hvor lenge vil det være før han våkner? (How long will it be till he awakes?)"

R held a clipboard in their left hand while they wrote in Tom's medical records with their right. They looked up, gray eyes shining with creativity and respect. Their thick Norwegian accent shone as they spoke softly, "About three (3) days, Red Leader sir. Until then, he will need medical attention 24/7. Can you step out? I need to do some last minute check ups. Can't do it with distractions."

Tord blinked in disbelief. Three more days without Jehovah's Witness, what a bore. "Sure. Tell me immediately when he awakes. Understood? Good." He responded as R saluted with a smile. He walked out of the Med Room, his combat boots smacking against the tiled floor.

'Soon, dear Thomas. Soon.'


	4. Chapter Three: Awaken

Tom's eyes burst open, his chest pumping up and down from the nightmare. He felt the crimson liquid rush through his body and shivered. His fingers felt frozen and his whole body covered in a sheet of cold sweat. His heard ringing, and beeping bit at his ears. Tom gasped for air as he ran a hand through is spiky hair. He squeezed his eyes shut then opened them again, gaining his vision in the very lit room.

Everything smelled crisp and sterile. Tom was sitting up (painfully might I add) in a stark white medical cot with light red sheets draped over his lap and legs. The room was big enough to hold 5 reasonable sized medical cots, walk room, and medical gear. It was obviously a medical room. Panel lights were constructed inside the ceiling and gave off an illuminated white glow that filled the room and reached the darkest corners. A double doorway over towered everything and sat in the wall in front on Tom. He himself was attached to cords that ran into different machines.

Tom, still covered in a shine of sweat, pulled his legs off the cot and stood just barely, not minding the cords that unattached from his person. He huffed, his breath shaky and legs quivering under the crushing weight. Without even realizing, Tom crashed to the floor in pain. He grunted and lightly cried out, pain courses through his body and small unhealed cuts start to bleed. On the way down, he attempted to caught himself on the cot, but instead made it collapse on its side. The machines in the background went bizarre and shot off ringing, materializing echoes in the white room. Tom whimpered covering his ears, pit eyes, and then curling in on himself. The light red sheet was now dotted with his blood and resting on his head, with part of it on the witness's upper chest.

As the uncomfortable sounds rung in Tom's ears, the double doors swung open with a human racing through them. They gasped at the sight of the tossed cot and small ball of human on the floor. The unnamed person gently scooped up Tom and laid him on another medical cot, attaching different wires to his person. They patched up the small cuts and after deeming Tom adequate on safety, they brushed some stray hairs from his forehead, sighed, and pulled the light red sheet up to his lower chest.

"It's okay, Thomas. You'll be fine. Just calm down, take deep breaths. It'll be alright." Their voice was somewhat soothing and Tom followed the gentle orders. The person beside him huffed in relief and turned towards the toppled cot. They sighed, reaching down and pulled the cot into balance. After turning off the blaring machines and silence fell into the room, they walked out the swinging doors, "don't worry, Thomas, I'll be right back."

Tom groaned and lightly nuzzled his head into the pillow. His whole ached and felt against the him. Though he was able to see, Tom's eyes still pained him and everything in his peripheral vision was blurred. The cuts sting and the burns that covered over 50% of his skin tissue pained him with every movement. When he had woken, Tom had realized this pain because at the time the stinging and aching was dull. That is until he attempted to get up.

'It must have been the adrenaline.'

The double doors swung open again and Tom slightly raised his head with a light grunt. He caught blurry sight of the unnamed person from earlier along with a familiar horned hair cut and facial features.

The familiar man's accent lightly echoed in the med room, "Hello...old friend."


	5. Reviews

Aishihira: Thank You! Also, unfortunately I'm not Norwegian, but when I can I might be moving to Norway.

That one crazy writer: Danke! (Thank You!) I'm glad you like this story.

1XxFANGXxX1: Don't worry, I'll be updating whenever I can.


End file.
